A weird Discovery ok this is another one
by Kitanna 'Kitty' Estacion
Summary: ok this has a lot more stuff


A Weird Discovery  
By Ryoko of Death  
Rated R  
Type: Romance/Action/Adventure  
Chapter 4 Part A, Vegita-Sei/ A Sister Returns(Android Katrina, Full saiyan, related to Vegita and the other saiyans)  
Well this is part A hope you enjoy it...   
  
  
He looked around, 'Hmmmm' He walked down the corrodor and stopped at a window. "Hmmmm....YOU THERE! WHY AREN'T YOU PREPARING?"  
"I'm sorry Vegita, supreme master of all saiyans!" She bowed.  
He smiled at her "Now prepare or be prepared"   
She ran off 'Dumbass, he has no idea who I am? I'm his supremess. Errrrr He's not the real Vegita...... He would have recognised me....' she hid in a dark alleyway. She grinned, then activated the other.  
She awoke "Mmmmmm" She was from earth, but a saiyan. "yes master?" She wore a blue skirt, and a blue top the red ribbon army logo on the right hand cornor, Red bands cascaded her arms, a black choker with a moon shape around her neck, a brown tail wagged behind her as she stared with her almost black eyes, Her hair going in all places.   
"I want you to go to Vegita and seduce him to stop......"  
Her eyes glowed red, her reason for existing was to kill a saiyan named Goku, and all other saiyans. But she didn't know she herself was one. She flew up and went towards a ship and changed the corrdantes to earth. It flew up at great speed.  
The other girl watched in horror 'She was supposed to do what I commanded'   
Katrina got out of the ship and blasted the saiyan girl, and grinned as she laied there, her body dead and bleeding, an aray of crimson liquid surronded the body, her spine was twisted and racked out, her skin was burned up by the blast. Her skin was falling off, her right eye popped out in a bloody shard, her hands were torn, the shattered muscle was the only thing left on her hands and legs, her hair was barely there, blood leaking from the huge crack in her cranium, her brain showed, a piece missing. Katrina smiled, She flew around and blasted the other saiyans that were out in public, all but the ones in the buildings. Some were as bloody as the girl, others worse, Their body's bones sticking out from every place possible, no skin, just muscle, broken muscle, bleeding and tearing apart. Laying there in their, what used to be, a fighting position, they tried to blast her, but she caught it in her hand and made it bigger with her own energy, destoying them, quicker than you can say supercalafradulisticespialladoces. A staff, that resembeled the grim reaper's, appeared in her hand. "Awaken my minons! Get on the biggest ship you can find and head on to earth, every place posible!"  
They stood up and walked the streets of Vegita-sei, parts of their bodies falling off. They groaned, as they packed into a ship to Earth.   
She flew back to the small capsule awaiting her. "Speed up" it flew at almost the speed of light, getting to earth in just one day and a half.   
Meanwhile Vegita stood an angry look on his face, some of the saiyans stayed and terroroised. He growled at the undead saiyans that roamed around. "Aepmarti Come here"  
She came to his side. "Yes?"  
"Get a ship ready we're leaving for earth..... NOW!"  
"Yes sir!" she bowed then saluted. She walked off.  
'Errrr this will not ruin my plans for earth! I will win earth, before whoever killed those pathetic fools!' he thought blasting half of the Saiyan Zombies to pieces. They regrouped, a man with a woman's breast, a woman with a man's penis, others with parts of the oppiste gender. He growled 'Damn Zombies....' he walked off to his bedroom  
Outside Aepmarti flew looking for a ship. She found one and lifted it off the ground before it got trashed like the others, putting it on top of a building. She sighed and flew back to the palace. She knocked on the open window that was Vegita's room "Sir... I found a ship..."  
He stood up "Good, lets go!" He glided towards her, then flew out of the window, floating next to her "Well take me there!"  
"Right" She flew in the direction. "Here it is Sir!" She waited for him to land first. Then landed, she opened the ship. "This was the best I could find the other's were wrecked and unfit for a prince like you sir," she started, "Does it meet to your satisfaction?"  
"Yes it does, very good Commander Aepmarti" He stepped in before her  
She followed "I'm glad it met with your standards sir"  
"Now get this thing off the ground"   
"As you wish" she sat down and turned it on. It got up off the ground. She set the destination to earth, and smiled.   
He sat down in a chair next to her and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it...Yeah I know short.... but hey it's gory ain't it? Well I didn't know what to write in this... so heh....... Read the others as soon as you can! Byie!  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ryoko of Death~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
